Luna Sohma: The Phoenix and Wolf
by WolfCatLover134
Summary: Luna is blessed with the spirit of the phoenix and cursed with the spirit of the wolf. Because of this, she is exiled from her home and goes in search of someone who will accept her - for her.
1. Intro (of sorts)

**Probably Should Read:** Wow – thanks! By some chance you have stumbled upon my fanfic! Anyways, you're probably very confused and I am here to confuse you even more! :D This story is a kind of crossover of Fruits Basket and Ouran HSHC with my OC included. That's basically all it is... and when I say kind of... well that's to be explained later. Just if you were wondering: Luna is NOT part of the zodiac. The summary is very misleading, but there is way too much to explain… The one-shots and authoress' notes should clear everything up, as well as a bio for Luna later on… So, that wraps this up! Thanks for reading! – The Wolf Cat Lover


	2. Just Luna

**IMPORTANT: Authoress' Note: **How exciting! My first piece for ! This is a strange piece, why am I saying this before you read? I have no idea! :D This piece (can I even call it that?) was inspired by the anime/manga Fruits Basket. Luna Sohma, the subject matter, is cursed with the spirits of the phoenix and wolf, living in the kingdom of Agna. If you happen to be a Furuba fan, you are probably going – what the heck does this have to do with Fruits Basket? Absolutely nothing, basically (only applies to this piece). If I were to go more in depth with this, it would relate more. Anyways my basic idea is, Luna is living in a kingdom where the deities are animal spirits and every citizen is possessed with them – they can turn into their animal counterpart on will. The spirits are viewed as good and evil. Luna is possessed with both good (phoenix) and evil (wolf) and is shunned because of this. Below are basically her thoughts. I'm going to wrap this up, 'cuz it's probably longer than the actual piece! Enjoy!

Just Luna

_A phoenix. A wolf. Did it really matter? She was resented and shunned because she was both. Born as the prophesized child to either destroy or unite her world. She didn't care about that. Whether or not the world went up in flames or down in ice – or if she happened to be that cause of it didn't matter to her. Was that selfish? Extremely. She knew that, was ashamed of that, hated it about herself – and despite all this she wished for something above all else. She was seen as the freak, the outcast, the one to be shunned and ridiculed. The future seemed so dark and uncertain to her. Yet she reached. For this wish, this desire, this goal, something to strive for. All she had ever wanted was to be known for who she was, maybe even loved one day in the far future. So simple, yet so unattainable. It was the fire that kept her going, wishing, and searching for someone, something – anything that would accept her for who she was. Not the phoenix or the wolf. Not the girl who was both. Not the prophesized one. Just Luna._

**Ending Authoress' Note:** So – was it any good? I wasn't too sure about this idea. It's kind of extreme, no? If you want me to explain more about Luna – I might do a companion bio of her for this. A lot of things might be self-explanatory, but I'm not too sure. Tell me what you think or you can just be a silent reader - I don't mind! Also - I am extending this - it will have more to do with Fruits Basket and also Ouran Highschool Host Club, as well! They will just be some one-shots, but I'm hoping this will be a long term project and that I won't get writer's block!

**Note:** This is also posted on Wattpad on my profile: wolfcatlover147


	3. Bio for Luna

**Authoress' Note:** Hey – this is just a shortish bio on my OC Luna – most everything is explained, so enjoy and I'll post another one-shot soon! – The Wolf Cat Lover

Short Bio: Luna Sohma  
Family:  
Mother: ? Sohma – haven't thought of a name yet – help me out?  
Father: Deceased  
Brother: Cecil Sohma  
Uncle: Akira Sohma  
Direct Cousin: Akito Sohma  
Other Relatives: Rest of the Sohma Clan  
Home places: Kingdom of Agna, Sohma House  
Background Information: In Agna, people are either blessed or cursed with a good or evil animal spirit of their deities. Luna is blessed and cursed with the spirits of the phoenix and the wolf. She is shunned, even more so than the people possessed with the evil spirits, because of this and eventually moves to Japan with her brother, at age 12, to live with the Sohmas (also due to a law passed in Agna by the Council of Elders, exiling all of those possessed with evil animal spirits). She returns to Agna, at age 21, because of a war between the good and evil spirits, eventually resolving it herself (in some cheesy way I have yet to think up! :P). Basically, that's the storyline with some Fruits Basket and Ouran HSHC characters thrown into the mix!  
Note: This is strange for me - I'm actually being quite the hypocrite right now! Shame on me... oh well. See, it usually irks me when people drop their own characters into a story, but here I am doing it myself! I try to be open-minded about it most of the time, but it usually bugs to me no end! So, basically what I'm saying, I won't mind if you hate this, 'cause I usually dislike it myself! So yeah :) On with the bio!  
Miscellaneous: Luna has always been shunned in Agna because of how she was different - possessed with two spirits. They also fear her, she was prophesized to save or destroy the kingdom, so nobody wanted to get close to her as a friend or anything. This is what she hates most about her world - that what people think of her/see her as is so superficial. More than anything, she wishes everybody would just see her for her (I'll go more into this in a later one-shot).  
Personality/Traits: Likes to keep to herself, independent and self-reliant, intelligent, wise, insecure, intuitive, wants to be recognized for her - not as the phoenix or wolf. This section is kind of short – is there anything you would like to see in Luna? Tell me please!)

Shorter Bio: I don't know why I made two :P  
Name: Luna Sohma  
Gender: Female  
Ages (storyline): 17 - 21  
Schooling: Homeschooled; Ouran Academy - 2nd Year  
Nationality: Agnopolin; Japanese (Father was Japanese; mother – Agnopolin)  
Birthday: February 28th  
Star Sign: Pisces  
Zodiac Year: Sheep  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green

Timeline: To see how Fruits Basket and Ouran fit into my story! Don't have to read - this is just for me to get an idea of time.  
Note: This may not be compatible/make sense with Ouran, time-wise - it doesn't to me! But, for this story, I am aiming for the times to be more compatible with Fruits Basket. Anyways - this isn't really important, just for my brain!  
1979 - Luna Sohma is born  
1984 - Akito Sohma, 6, visits Luna, 5, in Agna with Akira Sohma  
1991 - Luna, 12, moves to Japan with Cecil, 17, after the law is passed sending all people possessed with evil spirits into exile.  
1996 - Attends Ouran Academy for second year, age 17  
1997-99 - Returned to Agna because of the war, and eventually resolves it herself  
2000 and on - Returns to Japan with Cecil - this is when Tohru starts to live with the Sohma family, at least in the timeline of this story

Okay, like I said - this doesn't exactly make sense with Ouran, but it works for my story. Anyways, you don't need to pay attention to the dates - this was just for me for chronological purposes!

**Authoress' Note:** So – thanks for reading, I'll have another part up soon! They're going to be rather short and I'm thinking that I might do some in diary/journal/letter format and from other characters POV – those might be OOC if I'm doing them from some of the anime/manga characters, so sorry in advanced! – The Wolf Cat Lover


	4. Destiny

**Authoress' Note:** This isn't that different from what I've already written – Just Luna. This one-shot, I guess you could say, is a bit more detailed, I suppose. Well, enjoy.

_While the spirits battled within her, Luna was dealing with battles of her own. The mountain's cave often heard her troubles as, many a day, she shouted in desperation of her misfortune. It was also the cave that caught most of her tears as they fell, echoing throughout the whole cavern, letting the rest of the world know her troubles. She had tried - to cope, to move on, to try and shrug off what set her apart from the rest – blessed and cursed as well, but not at the same time as she was. It was scandal, unheard of – to host two of their deities at the same time. Yet bound to happen - and finally has. Prophesized, written in the stars, the kingdom's destiny - it all was. A child born of fire and ice. A phoenix and a wolf. Good and evil. It always came down to that. But what was she? Unknown alliance, uncharted territory - that's what she was. So they were scared, to scared to get near, but that's what she wanted with all her being and what she never could have. Not as the phoenix and the wolf. Something only to be wished for, desired, but never to be attained. Never by her._

**Authoress' Note:** Again, like the first, this is rather short and kind of repetitive – I'm sorry for that… :\ But the next one-shots shall be more plot-developmenty, I'm hoping! – The Wolf Cat Lover


	5. Kitsune

**Authoress' Note:** I don't really have much to say, but enjoy! - The Wolf Cat Lover

_It wasn't a secret that she was different, so why was he here?_ Luna narrowed her eyes, looking sideways at the boy. _No one usually came close, this was a first... _Her mind was racing as she continued staring. She shook her head, this was rude, but still - this was a strange occurance and Luna didn't want to miss a second of it.  
"I've noticed you before, you're always alone - why is that?" The boy's inquisitive eyes met hers. Eyes wide, Luna backed away in realization - _he's mocking me! He probably knows that I'm the phoenix and the wolf and is making fun of me! _She wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away, however the boy persisted.  
"Hey! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" His voice laced with a concerned tone. _He's really pushing it or he's extremely dense... _Luna decided to experiment with the latter.  
"No nothing's wrong, though I'm surprised you don't know me-" She added under her breath: "most of the kingdom does."  
"Well I'm happy I do now! I'm Kitsune Aijma, the fox. Who're you?" He asked, all the while grinning like a fool for no apparent reason. _What a dork, _thought Luna, but he was the first person to openly approach her and she wasn't going to let this chance go.  
"I'm Luna Sohma, the phoenix and-" Suddenly Kitsune lept up, his eyes wide with excitement.  
"That means we're friends, right? Because the phoenix and the fox have always gotten along, which means we're meant to get along too!" Luna winced at the word 'meant'. The problem with Agna was that its people lived accordingly to what their ancestors and deities had done. Luna decided to risk her potential friendship.  
"Is that all? We're friends because the original fox and phoenix were? What if I were the wolf? Would you be friends with me then?" Kitsune's smile faltered.  
"Well, I don't know..., but we don't need to worry about that because you aren't the wolf, you're the phoenix!" He said, instantly brightening. Luna stared, the tears threatening to spill. As much as she hated to admit it, she would rather have no friends than friendship set upon false and superficial identities. She wanted a friend who recognized her for who she was, rather than what she was.  
"I'm sorry, Kitsune, but I just can't." She murmured, transforming into her phoenix form and flying away, crushing her hopes for finding someone who would see her as not the phoenix or the wolf, but just Luna.

**Authoress' Note:** This kind of makes me want to cry - that's pretty good when your writing induces emotion within yourself, so hooray for me! Also, a hooray for getting so many chapters up in such a short timespan! So this introduces a new character - Kitsune Aijma! He, as he said, is the fox (it's what his name literally means in Japanese!) He will play a pretty big role in this series of one-shots! Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you want! With love, The Wolf Cat Lover


	6. Memories

**Authoress' Note:** So this is from Yuki's POV. I'm posing it as a journal/diary entry, because to me, Yuki would be one to write out his thoughts and reflections. However, it can be interpreted as something Yuki is thinking. So the premise (no spoilers!) Yuki is writing and/thinking this just before Tohru comes into the Sohma's lives.  
Note: Technically, what I said just now doesn't correspond with the fact that these one-shots are chronological events of Luna's life, but this is an event in Luna's life (wow, I just contradicted myself big time...), so just keep that in mind!  
Anyways, enjoy! - The Wolf Cat Lover

**Yay! Now I can use disclaimers! So:** I do not own Fruits Basket, Yuki, or Akito. However I am happy to say that I own Luna! :D

*** Flashback ***

_"I'm strange, aren't I?" My voice faltered, "Akito?"_  
_"A boy who turns into a rat?" The voice mused, "yes, you're very strange." His tone sent shudders down my back, confirming my worst fears._  
_"Never to be loved or cared for by anyone," the voice continued, "but don't worry, my rat-" Dark eyes met amythest. "I love you." Tears threatened to spill._  
_"We share a special bond, you and I - don't we?" I broke down, my shoulders hunched and shaking._  
_"Yes, Yuki, this bond we have shall connect us forever, don't you worry..."_

*** Flashback End ***

The memory keeps bubbling up, I can't help thinking this might be a sign... Although I'm not one for superstitions, living in a family cursed by the Chinese zodiac, one cannot ignore anything such as this - so I'm remembering when I first met her, I'm remembering a day, when I was about seven, taking a walk on the Sohma estate. I came upon a residence I had never seen before. And I found myself curious, so I decided to have a look around. As soon as I slipped in the side gates, I felt as though I had been transported to a different time, a different place - calming really. The property was large, and it took some time to get around to the back, to where I was drawn, inexplicably. Finally I reached the back and I was truly in a different world. There was a huge pond taking up the expanse of the space, interrupted by outcrops of rocks and creating the illusion of miniature islands to me. All along the border of the pond, except the south side, stood exotic trees and plants. Along the south side was the house, a long porch running the length of the yard. And then, there was an island in the middle of the water, accessible by the outcrops of rocks, upon which stood a little house of sorts and from which a most beautiful sound was coming. I stood, in awe, taking in the beauty and magic of the place, for it truly was magical. The sunlight played off the water's surface in the most perfect way, the breeze rustling through the trees, inducing exotic scents - I was mesmerized. I slowly backed away, not wanting to interrupt anything I could be interrupting, really. Though I had no such luck, the singing stopped and I was noticed. The girl turned, fixing her bright green eyes upon me. She smiled and beckoned me to her. What could she want with me?

*** Flashback ***

_"What's your name?" The girl looked me over, inquisitively._

_"Yu.. Yuki." I had managed to stutter. She smiled._

_"Why don't you stay with me for a while, Yuki?" My eyes widened, what did she want with someone like me? I wanted to stay, but if she didn't know - I should probably tell her, I thought._

_"Why?" I asked quietly, my eyes downcast._

_"Because I'd like you to!" She beamed, "you're Ayame's little brother, right? The rat?" I stared at her shocked, how did she know? The tears started the flow._

_"How?" I cried. This time it was her turn to be shocked, but surprised me too - she quickly pulled me into a comforting embrace. I couldn't. I waited for the puff of smoke and for the world to get ten times larger... but it never happened. I pulled away in confusion. How? She sat there before me- a puzzle, really. Something to figure out, but all in good time, I had decided._

_"I'm... strange." I wanted to tell her, perhaps to warn her somehow. But she wasn't fazed._

_"Yeah, I'm strange too... Maybe we could be strange together!" She grinned. Finally, I gave a small smile in return, that was what I wanted most of all._

*** Flashback end ***

**Authoress' Note:** I ended that a bit abruptly, but I liked the way it turned out! Also, I ended with a flashback because of the bit of dialogue. I mean, who writes dialogue in a journal? (No offense to any who do - sorry, that was tactless!) So, as you can see, this is kind of a foreshadow to Tohru coming into Yuki's life and changing it, the way Luna had, since he is remembering it before Tohru came. I like Yuki and Luna's relationship, showing, in a way, that one can find togetherness in being alone. I might play around with this a bit in later one-shots. As always, thanks for reading! With 3, The Wolf Cat Lover


	7. Forever

Forever

This was it, the god was dying. The curse had finally taken its toll and so it was that Akito Sohma was dying.

"Luna?" The faint, frail voice came from the depths of the roon and the girl looked up. The other zodiac had long since left, their curses lifted due to that innocent, sweet, pure girl by the name of Tohru Honda. Having become involved with the cursed a few years ago, she had managed to break the bond between the god and the animals with her kindness and loving actions, eventually capturing the outcast of the zodiac's heart as well. And so it was that that sweet, innocent girl drove the final stake between the animals and their god, finally driving them apart forever - or so it seemed to Akito. So it was that the god was left to die as the remains of their banquet, their glorious feast, faded into nothing but a memory.

"Luna." The voice became more insistent and impatient and the girl sighed.

"Yes?" The god visibly relaxed as she entered the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here, you weren't answering." The god's voice was uncertain and the girl's eyes softened.

"Always," she intoned, taking her cousin's hand.

"Good..." The god murmured, her eyelid's drooping, "and you will be - forever?"

"Forever." The girl confirmed and stood, looking through the doors onto the Sohma estate. It had long since been abandoned, ever since the curse had been broken - as if a spell holding them there, had been broken. It had been hard to keep the estate up and running, but Luna had managed. It was just them now - two cousins - Luna and Akito.

"Look - it's snowing," Luna was suddenly aware of her cousin beside her, "Hatori likes the snow - why don't you go and find him and we can watch it fall together?" Luna smiled sadly.

"That would take a long time, Akito-san..." Luna said softly. Akito set her jaw.

"It will be worth it - go find him." Without another word, Luna slipped through the doors all the while thinking to herself. _Of course I shall find him. All the others too. Then we shall have a bit to eat, maybe something warm to drink too. We will all watch the snow fall together and we will be happy, enjoying the company we have to offer one another. Yes, Akito-san, I shall find them, even if it takes – forever._

**Authoress' Note:** Well I depressed myself with that one... I hope I didn't depress you though! So, as you can see, I've altered the plot end (for the manga) a bit. Basically, Akito and Luna are a bit older and the effects of the curse have weakened Akito, making her a bit delusional. The rest of the Zodiac have left and Luna has stayed with her cousin, taking care of her.

**Another Note:** As you can see, these one-shots aren't exactly chronologically ordered. Sorry about that... I tried, I really did - it just didn't work out! Inspiration doesn't come chronologically! It's too bad..


End file.
